militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Moore (Royal Navy officer)
| branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Admiral | unit = | commands = [[HMS Invincible (1869)|HMS Invincible]] [[HMS Orion (1879)|HMS Orion]] [[HMS Dreadnought (1875)|HMS Dreadnought]] [[HMS Prince of Wales (1860)|HMS Britannia]] Cape of Good Hope Station China Station Portsmouth Command | battles = Second Boer War | awards = Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George }} Admiral Sir Arthur William Moore GCB GCVO CMG (30 July 1847 – 3 April 1934) was a Royal Navy officer who went on to command the China Station and to serve as Commander-in-Chief, Portsmouth. Early life Moore was born in 1847 in Frittenden, Kent, the son of the Rev. Edward Moore, rector of the parish, by his marriage to Lady Harriet Montagu-Scott (1814–1870), a daughter of the fourth Duke of Buccleuch.Rear-Admiral Sir Arthur William Moore at thepeerage.com, accessed 18 October 2011 His father was an Honorary Canon of Canterbury, and his great grandfather was John Moore, Archbishop of Canterbury. Military career Moore joined the Royal Navy as a cadet in 1860, at the age of thirteen.Arnold Wright, ed. H. A. Cartwright, Twentieth century impressions of Hongkong, Shanghai, and other treaty ports, vol. 1 (Lloyds Greater Britain publishing company, 1908), p. 273: "ADMIRAL SIR ARTHUR WILLIAM MOORE, KCB, KCVO, CMG, until recently Commander-in- Chief of the China station, was born on July 30, 1847, and entered the Navy at the age of thirteen. He served in the Egyptian War of 1882, and attained the rank of Captain two years later..."Anglo-Boer War In 1881 he was given command of the battleship [[HMS Invincible (1869)|HMS Invincible]] in the Mediterranean Fleet and in 1882 he commanded the corvette [[HMS Orion (1879)|HMS Orion]] in the Anglo-Egyptian War. He was present at the Battle of Tel-el-Kebir. In 1884 he was appointed Flag Captain to the Commander in Chief of the East Indies Station. He later took command of the battleship [[HMS Dreadnought (1875)|HMS Dreadnought]] in the Mediterranean Fleet before becoming Commandant of [[HMS Prince of Wales (1860)|HMS Britannia]] at Dartmouth. In 1889 Moore was sent as a British representative to the Anti-Slavery Congress held in Brussels. In 1890-1891 he was a member of the Australian Defence Committee. He was made Junior Naval Lord at the Admiralty in 1898, and Commander-in-Chief, Cape of Good Hope and West Coast of Africa Station in early 1901, leaving the UK for Cape in March 1901 on board his flagship [[HMS Gibraltar (1892)|HMS Gibraltar]]. In this capacity he took part in the closing phases of the Second Boer War. In 1905 he became Second in Command in the Channel Fleet and in 1906 he was made Commander-in-Chief of the China Station.The British Fleets The Star, 24 October 1905 His last appointment was as Commander-in-Chief, Portsmouth from 1911; he retired in 1912. When he died in 1934, Moore was buried with other members of his family at St Mary's Church, Frittenden, near the west end of the church. Honours and awards *In the 1870s while on the frigate Glasgow Moore was awarded the bronze medal of the Royal Humane Society for gallantry in rescuing a seaman who had fallen overboard. *1 January 1892 - Captain Arthur William Moore, RN, is appointed a Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George for services in connections with the defences of Australasia. *25 June 1897 - Captain Arthur William Moore, CMG, Royal Navy is appointed a Companion of the Order of the Bath in commemoration of the sixtieth year of Queen Victoria's reign. *11 August 1905 - Vice-Admiral Sir Arthur William Moore, KCB, CMG, second on command of the channel fleet is appointed a Knight Commander of the Royal Victorian Order on the occasion of the visit of the French fleet. *5 February 1906 - Vice-Admiral Sir Arthur William Moore, KCB, KCVO, CMG, lately commanding HMS Caesar which accomppanied the King of Norway fron Norway to Denmark in November 1905 is allowed to accept and wear the Grand Cross of the Royal Norwegian Order of St Olav awarded to him by the King of Norway. * 16 June 1911 - Admiral Sir Arthur William Moore, KCB, KCVO, CMG, is promoted to a Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath on the occasion of the His Majesty's Coronation. *4 July 1911 - Admiral Sir Arthur William Moore, GCB, KCVO, CMG, Commander-in-Chief Portsmouth, is promoted to a Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order on the occasion of the Review of the Fleet at Portsmouth. Further reading *E. Marjorie Moore, Adventure in the Royal Navy: the life and letters of Admiral Sir Arthur Edward Moore (1964) References }} |- |- |- Category:1847 births Category:1934 deaths Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of St. Olav